What Jack Did During the Time Loop
by love and petrichor
Summary: It wasn't all just pottery, golf, and smooching Sam Carter in the control room. Implied Jack/Sam.
1. Caught Redhanded Literally

**What Jack Did During the Time Loop  
**Summary: It wasn't all just pottery, golf, and smooching Sam Carter in the control room. Implied Jack/Sam.  
Disclaimer: yeah no i don't own anything

* * *

1.

With the help of Teal'c, Jack managed to get a bunch of oil paints and paint brushes. They seated themselves cross legged in the gate room and they started to paint. Mind you, they weren't artists, but it was a good way to spend one of the many six hour loops. They just painted anything that came to mind, while onlookers stared at them with an incredulous expression on their faces. Their expressions probably wouldn't be any more different if Teal'c turned his back on SGC and went on a killing spree.

"Will we not get caught?" Teal'c asked, smearing purple on the metal walls.

"We're already caught. Plus, the loop's almost over. Look at this masterpiece! It's a shame it won't be here in the next loops."

Teal'c glanced at Jack's "masterpiece". It was a fine attempt at drawing landscape: a mountainside with a waterfall. The Jaffa noticed something off to the side that he wanted to ask about.

"O'Neill," he said. "What is the meaning of 'J t S'?"

Jack frowned and scanned his painting. In the sky a few inches near a badly drawn sun, there was a small drawing of a heart with the word 'J plus S' inside it.

Oh.

Oh dear.

"Teal'c, that 't' is actually a plus sign. So… J plus S."

"What is the meaning of J and S?"

This was going to be awkward.

"Well, J and S stand for a name, like the first letter of someone's name."

"Is it referring to you and Major Carter?"

Damn it, Teal'c. Was it that obvious? God, he felt like a teenager all over again. And the worst part was, he didn't even know he drew it in the first place!

"Uh, yeah," Jack admitted.

"Sir?"

His stomach churned as he heard that familiar voice behind him. Turning around, he saw Sam, Daniel, and General Hammond behind him. Daniel had his eyebrows raised and his jaw dropped, General Hammond was frowning, Teal'c... well, he was being Teal'c, but Sam was biting her lips, cheeks reddened. Underneath all that embarrassment, she looked like she was trying to repress a smile. She didn't look at Jack, but more at his little "J+S" drawing.

"Do you like it?" Jack asked to Sam, catching her completely off guard.

"Um…" she stuttered, cheeks reddening even more. "I, ah…"

"Care to explain yourself?" Hammond asked. Jack could hear the anger slowly bubbling. Thank god they have a few minutes left. The General looked like he was about to explode.

Jack glanced at his watch. Ten more seconds.

"Nope," he said. He waved his hand at them. He winked at Sam, catching her off guard once again. "Bye."

-flash-


	2. Embracing the Curse

2.

The loop started again, and Jack was back to eating Fruit Loops.

"Anyway, I'm sorry, but that just happens to be how I feel about it. What do you think?"

He glanced at Daniel, who was waiting for a response. After all this time, he was still wondering what in the hell he was talking about.

"Hugs," Jack said, standing up. "The answer is always a hug, no matter what."

He left the room, leaving a very confused Sam and Daniel.

That was when Jack started hugging everybody. Literally, everybody he encountered. If there were multiple people, he would engage in a group hug. It took almost everyone by surprise, because the first word you think of when you hear "military" or "Air Force" is definitely _not _hugging. He even stopped by the infirmary to hug Dr. Frasier and the medical team.

"Daniel!" Jack exclaimed as they caught each other in the hallways.

"Jack—oof!"

Daniel was sucked into the arms of Jack, pulling the archaeologist into a tight bear hug.

"Jack?" he asked again.

"Daniel!"

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You're _hugging."_

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I'm spreading the love."

"Sir?"

They heard the voice of Sam from behind Jack. She also looked just as puzzled as Daniel.

"Major Carter!" Jack exclaimed, letting go of Daniel and embracing Sam. She was stiff for a few moments (because, come on, her _commanding officer_ was hugging her) but then complied, wrapping her arms around him for a tight hug.

It was nice, it felt comfortable. They even rocked back and forth a little bit.

"Wait," Daniel said. "Don't tell me you've been hugging everyone for the past six hours."

"Yup. Carter, you are a really good hugger."

Sam frowned and glanced at Daniel. He just smiled and shrugged in reply. It was kind of amusing.

"Um, thank you?" she managed to muster. "Wait, literally everybody?"

"Yup! Even Dr. Frasier and Hammond. Who knew the military could be such good huggers? You smell nice, too."

She smelled like coconuts, to be exact.

"Sir?" She saw curious onlookers leaning over and seeing the two hug.

"Shh, no 'sir'-ing right now."

Jack felt Sam sink furthermore into his embrace. They needed to do this often, this was too comfortable.

He honestly, genuinely did not want this to end.

-flash-


	3. Paper Smiles

3.

He learned how to do origami.

To be honest, it wasn't that hard. It's precise and there needed to be patience. He knew that Daniel, for whatever reason he did not feel like asking about, had a big book of how to fold pieces of paper into certain animals or plants. He wasn't sure what Teal'c was going to do during this loop. Probably just sit around or help Daniel on the translation.

Jack never realized how much paper there was in the SGC. If all the paper in the base was remade into trees, it could practically fill five acres of forestry.

With a few grumbles, crumpling papers, and frustrated swears, Jack was an origami master in under two hours. In that time, he made a variety of things, including a frog, ten paper cranes, two hearts, and four different kinds of fish.

To add to the fun, he decided to place them in the most interesting places. He would place them randomly in the hallway floors, tape them along the walls of the elevator, place them in peoples' bags, in the restrooms, anywhere. He even placed paper cranes unknowingly on people themselves. He only got two victims, though: Daniel, when he placed a paper crane between his neck and the back of his collared shirt and Dr. Frasier, when he snuck up behind her and placed another paper crane in the jumble of her hair.

He wondered if they noticed it by now.

He had one last thing to do before the time loop reset. With his hand behind his back, Jack walked around the base, looking for a certain someone. And there she was, in the control room, trying to figure out what the hell is going on with the Stargate. Jack glanced at his watch. Five minutes.

"Oh, Carter," Jack said in a singsong voice, his hands behind his back. "Caaaaarter…"

"Sir?" she asked, standing up. "We're sort of in a…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, because Jack swung his arms forward and presented her with a face full of flowers. Paper flowers, to be exact.

"Sir?" she repeated.

"Colonel?" Hammond added.

"For you," Jack said, handing the bouquet of "flowers" to Sam. She made a face and reluctantly took them.

"I… I'm flattered?"

"Thank you, I worked really hard on it."

"I'm sure you did. Wait, did you use paperwork to fold this?"

"Colonel," Hammond warned.

"I made it look pretty!" Jack exclaimed.

Sam glanced at the flowers, and then at Jack. She gave him one of those smiles that he loved seeing from her. The smile that made him want to smile. The smile that could end wars and cure cancer. (Wait, isn't that from a book?)

She liked it. She was flattered. He made her smile. God, it's been a while since he saw her smile like that.

Mission accomplished.

-flash-

.


	4. Possibilities

4.

"What if we got married?"

Whoa, he didn't know where that came from. Maybe the time loop was really making him crazy.

"Sir?" Sam asked, glancing at him incredulously. She had every reason to be weirded out by that question.

"It's just a question."

"A question that's inappropriate and not related to work."

"Oh, come on, Carter, there's no one else in your lab except for you and me. And I don't feel like translating that altar thing with Daniel. And you look like you need a break, too."

Sam stopped writing whatever she was writing, placed her pen down, and turned to Jack. His elbow was leaning on the table, with his hand supporting his cheek.

"So?" he pressed.

"Um, I don't even know where to start."

"Me either. How do you think Daniel and Teal'c will react?"

"Daniel, well, it could go either way with him."

"Yeah. Daniel's probably going to have his wide-eyed confused puppy look. It'll be kinda hilarious."

"Tell me about it. Teal'c, well, he's Teal'c. He'll probably go with it."

"We can have both of them be our Best Man."

"That works."

"We'll go to our cabin the woods every few weeks."

"Will I be forced to fish with you?"

"You could sit next to me and do your little geeky sciencey stuff."

"I have a feeling we'll argue."

"Aw, Sam, don't be so cynical!"

"I'm not. You know those arguments where we battle out who's going to order take out because we're both too lazy to do it."

"Or who's going to cook."

Sam gave him an are-you-kidding-me look.

"Jack, come on, you know better than I do that both of us can't cook to save our lives."

"Hey," Jack held up a defensive finger. "The Arctic. That was some good quality melted ice."

"Ha, very funny. Um, also, I meant 'sir' earlier…"

"Sam, we're not even supposed to have this conversation right now. Who cares?"

"Touché. We should get married offworld. I can imagine walking through the Stargate to some planet three billion miles away."

"We should just married in general."

"What?"

Sam glared at Jack, unsure of what to say. That wasn't supposed to come out of his mouth.

Oops.

-flash-


	5. Slightly Bored and Severely Confused

5.

Jack never knew how much good music there was. He mostly stuck to classical music and a few operas, but this was the first time he actually dove into the other side of music that wasn't on the Top 40 list.

He spent a loop or two finding out about what people listen to. Some music tastes he would love to shoot and throw out the window, and some he wanted to cradle in his strong military arms. He certainly liked this "indie" music that (from what people have told him) isn't known very well to the mainstream audience.

He was so immersed in his newly discovered music on his iPod that he crashed into Sam in the hallways. They hit with such an impact, they almost toppled over.

"Oh god, Carter," he said, grabbing her by the arm. "Uh, sorry."

"It's fine, I'm just making my way to the commissary."

"Oh, then, I'll go with you. Wanna listen?"

Jack offered an earbud. Sam shrugged and placed it in her ear. As she heard the song that was playing, she made a questioning glance at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I pegged you as more of a classical music or classical rock guy?"

"Yeah, but I'm taking very good advantage of this time loop."

"I don't even wanna know," she said with a chuckle. "So, what are we listening to?"

"Valkyrie Missile by this band called Angels and Airwaves. Doesn't their music sound all space-y? We should have a music player every time we're on a mission. It'll make everything sound more science-ficitony."

Sam smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Can I see?" she asked, holding her hand out. Jack handed her the iPod and she was busy sorting through his artist list.

"REM, The Who, Debussy… Death Cab For Cutie?"

Sam shot him a questioning look.

"I thought they sounded nice," Jack said in defense. "Especially that song... ah... Transatlantic-something."

"Transatlanticism?"

"There you go, yeah. I… wait, how do _you_ know?"

"I'm best friends with Janet, who has a teenage daughter. Get the connection?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Bombay Bicycle Club, The Postal Service, Modest Mouse, Bon Iver... nice."

"Who knew young people would have such a good taste in music?"

"Young people. Wow. It's like you turned into a 25 year-old hipster overnight."

She then stopped, right as they walked through the doors of the commissary. She was staring at the screen, frowning at it in confusion.

"Carter?" he asked.

"'A playlist for Sam'," she read aloud. Jack froze and all the color drained from his face. Crap, why didn't he think about the fact she might see that?!

He made an attempt to grab the iPod, but she pulled it away from his grasp.

"Aw, you made a playlist for me?" she was now messing with him.

"It's nothing!" Jack said, chasing towards her while she ran off with his iPod. "Don't look at it! As a superior officer, I order you not to open it!"

People passing by stared at the small and endearing fight when Jack tried to grab the iPod. He succeeded, but now he had to deal with Sam letting go of the iPod.

"But I wanna know what songs you have in here!" she exclaimed as they fought a battle of yanking the small mp3 device.

"I think you're defying a direct order, Major."

He triumphantly yanked the iPod from her hands before she got a chance to see what was even on his playlist. It took them a few minutes to realize how close they were to each other. Their arms were tangled from the small catfight and their noses were almost touching. They were panting, their breaths brushing over the skin of their faces.

Jack's gaze jumped from her eyes to her lips. They had long gone over the time that this would deem inappropriate.

He swore he heard a daring officer yell, "Get some!"

Ah, to hell with it. He began to lean in, ready to claim her lips…

-flash-


	6. Hold the Fort

6.

He forgot how much making forts were so much _fun._ With the help of Teal'c, he and Jack managed to get all the blankets and pillows in the base and managed to create one giant blanket fort in the briefing room. It was great, really. After looping over and over (and over and over and over and over), he observed that, Hammond is only near his office or in the briefing room during the actual briefing of P4X-639. That takes only about an hour and a half.

The whole room was covered in blankets and pillows after a few hours. Jack was very passionate about the fort building process. He placed the leather chairs in specific places so every blanket had the full support to make decent heighted roof. Inside the fort were blankets covering the carpet and enough pillows to make it comfy. Once the fort was done, Teal'c and Jack climbed inside with pots of coffee. The fort was lit with several flashlights to make it easier to see.

"This is fantastic," Jack commented, looking around and taking a sip of coffee. He had a blanket around his shoulders.

"Indeed," Teal'c replied, sitting cross-legged and leaning against the leg of the briefing table.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the sounds of the SGC. Jack never felt this comfortable in a while; it even beat out his coconut smelling hug with Carter a few loops ago.

Speak of the devil, they heard the questioning voices of Sam and Daniel from the spiral staircase. Jack crawled his way to one of the openings and poked his head out. He looked up to the weirded out faces of the two other members of SG-1.

"Helloooo," Jack greeted, giving them a little wave.

Daniel didn't say anything; his jaw dropped practically to the floor. He glanced back and forth from Jack's face to the majestic blanket-pillow fort.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow that Teal'c would be proud of.

"Granted?"

"What in the fucking hell?"

Jack gave the two a teethy, innocent, I-was-just-caught-doing-something-naughty-but-I'll-pretend-I-was-innocent-this-whole-time smile. He blew his teammates' minds to the point of gaping mouths and swearing. That's an accomplishment in Jack's book.

"Do you like it?" he asked. "Teal'c helped me."

"You are having way too much fun with this time loop," Daniel said. "Aren't you?"

"Where did you even get pillows and blankets?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"We had a lot of time in our hands. Come on! No one else wants to join us, those killjoys."

Sam and Daniel glanced at each other before crouching down and climbing into the entrance.

" And you didn't get caught by Hammond after all this time?" Sam asked.

"He's only on this level during our lovely briefing of that lovely planet," Jack replied. "It's something you notice after being in a time loop over and over.

They seated themselves with Teal'c who nodded at their arrival and handed them cups of coffee.

"Oh, this is perfect," Daniel said. "You need to tell us about this once we're done with this time loop trouble. This is the biggest blanket fort I have ever seen."

"Yeah," Sam added. "You guys are lucky to even get away from doing this."

Jack then took one end of his blanket and wrapped it around Sam's shoulder so that they were both engulfed in one blanket. To push it even further he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Daniel watched the two, trying his hardest not to smile.

"Sir?" she asked.

"I don't wanna hear it."

'This is inappropriate for the workplace, sir.' 'Regulations, sir.' Sir. Sir sir sir. For crying out loud, sometimes he thinks his first name is actually 'sir'.

To Jack's surprise, he felt Sam shrug and sink into the side of his body. She even placed an arm around his stomach.

He could smell those coconuts again. Those damn coconuts.

"You're a good pillow," she said.

"The next time I meet someone, I'll be sure to tell them how good of a pillow I am."

"No, because you're my pillow."

…What?

"Subtle," Daniel muttered with a chuckle. "Very subtle."

What the hell does that even mean? Is this the "Let's speak in code so Jack O'Neill doesn't know what the hell we're talking about" loop?

Well, it doesn't matter. He was actually cuddling with Sam Carter. They were in each other's arms: an opportunity he probably will not have in a long time.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You're my good pillow, too."

-flash-


	7. Maybe Okay Will Be Our Always

A/N: Okay, the italicized are quotes from the books. Just clearing it up. I don't claim any of those quotes my own.

* * *

7.

_"'What a slut time is. She screws everybody.'"_

Sam entered her lab, not expecting the colonel to be sitting at her desk and reading. She almost jumped at his sudden statement.

"Well," Sam said, placing the contents in her hand on a table. "She is screwing with all of us right now with this time loop… Are you reading?"

Jack glanced up from the book, _the Fault in Our Stars_ by John Green.

"What's the problem in that?" he asked. "Hey, I'm smart enough to read actual words and stuff."

"No, it's not that. You're reading a book directed to _teenagers._ A young adult book."

"You were the one who had the book in the first place. Look at all these other teenager-y books on your table."

"They're gifts for Cassie."

"Isn't her birthday a while from now?"

"I thought I would read them first. They're all really good, and that's coming from someone who hates YA fiction."

"There's a lot of feelings, but this author does have a way with words."

Sam nodded in response, finding a chair for her to sit in. Jack put down the book, and they sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Read me something," he said. "From any of the books, just for fun."

"Why not," she said, picking up _Looking for Alaska. _She flipped to the end of the book, her eyes scanning the words printed on the pages. She read the last two pages of the story without giving any spoilers away.

_" '…So I know she forgives me, just as I forgive her. Thomas Edison's last words were: "It's very beautiful over there." I don't know where there is, but I believe it's somewhere, and I hope it's beautiful.'"_

Once she was done, she glanced at Jack, who was taking in every word. There was something about someone reading to you compared to reading a book yourself.

"Your turn," she said. "Read me something from _the Fault in Our Stars._"

He knew she was going to ask that question. He scanned the pages until he found one suitable to read aloud.

_"'I'm in love with you,'"_ he read.

"Jack?" she said. At this point, she wasn't sure whether he meant it or if he was actually reading from the book.

_"'I am,' he said. He was staring at me, and I could see the corners of his eyes crinkling. 'I'm in love with you, and I'm not in the business of denying myself the simple pleasure of saying true things. I'm in love with you, and I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, and that we're all doomed and that there will come a day when all our labor has been returned to dust, and I know the sun will swallow the only earth we'll ever have, and I am in love with you.'"_

He put the book down and saw Sam staring at him with a quizzical face.

"Okay?" Jack said, grinning at her. He reached over her desk and grabbed her hands.

And that was when she knew that he was not only reading the quote but speaking to Sam herself.

"Okay," she replied, smiling back and squeezing his hands in reply.

"Okay."

"Okay."

-flash-

Damn it, Time, you big raging slut.


	8. Graphite Expressions

8.

_Hi._

Sam noticed the small yellow Post-It note discreetly passed on to her mountain of paperwork about P4X-639. They were at a briefing once again, and just like always, Jack was not listening to a word Daniel was saying.

_'?'_ she wrote back. And thus commenced the small passing of notes between Major and Colonel. It was like elementary school all over again.

_This time loop is making me crazy ):_

_How many have you been on?_

_A lot._

_Aw, sowwy )':_

Jack could almost hear the sarcasm in her response. He then passed Sam a new post-it, but with two stick figures, one bald and one with hair. Obviously it was of her and Jack, with both of them holding stick rifles.

_What a beautiful masterpiece,_ Sam wrote back with the same sarcastic intentions. She drew a small circle behind the two stick figures. _Look, I drew a Stargate._

She stole a glance towards Jack who smiled at the new addition to their masterpiece.

_Even in stick figure version we look good together._

_Whatever do you mean?_

_….it means we look good together._

Another glance was shared between the colonel and major. Jack smirked and Sam raised a suspecting eyebrow. He reached over and added a small heart above the two stick figures.

_? _Sam wrote.

_:)_

"Colonel? Major?"

The sound of the general made them snap back into reality. Daniel and Teal'c were staring at the two, a bemused at the fact that they (especially Sam) were being caught not paying attention.

"Are you two paying attention to this briefing at all?" Hammond asked.

"Sorry, sir," Sam muttered, not being able to take her eyes off the post-it. What the hell did the heart and the smiley face mean?

"Colonel," the General warned. "It'd be best if you keep your zoning out tendencies to yourself.

"Sorry, sir," Jack also said with no intention of actually being sorry.

The briefing continued and once the general was out of Sam and Jack's sight, she reached over his post-it pad and proceeded to write:

_We do look good together c;_

-flash-


	9. Experimenting

A/N: Wow, I was not expecting this much great feedback! Ily all.. it makes me so happy to know people enjoy this! This chapter isn't geared toward the implied Sam/Jack, but c'mon. I had to.

* * *

9.

Jack's already crossed over the crazy line a long time ago. But now he's treading along the lines of crazy to just plain insanity.

Why is he thinking of doing this?

Why has it even crossed his mind in the first place?

Why did he even choose to do it in the first place?

Jack rolled his eyes, exasperated at himself as he made it into Daniel's office. It was now or never.

"Daaaaaniel," he greeted with a singsong voice, much like he did with Carter a few loops back.

The archaeologist turned around from writing on the blackboard to face Jack. Daniel's eyebrow was raised and he used his mental strength to not roll his eyes.

"Jack?" he asked.

"Do you hate me?"

"Um, what?" Daniel's eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you hate me? It's not that hard of a question to answer."

"Well, um, in honesty, sometimes I hate some of the things you do."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"I know that. But, do you hate me as a person?"

"Of course not! Why are you asking?"

"Well, you know how we do really risky things?"

"Yeah, that's part of the job. Jack, what are you thinking of doing?"

The colonel took one more step towards Daniel, now invading his personal space. They stood toe to toe and they were practically breathing on top of each other.

"I'm thinking of doing something real risky," Jack muttered before grabbing the nape of Daniel's neck and pulling him into a searing kiss.

At first, Daniel made a few muffled protests while flailing his arms around. But, before Jack got a chance to pull away and apologize, he felt Daniel succumb to Jack's kiss.

HE. KISSED. BACK.

Jack felt Daniel's hands on his neck as the make-out session continued. Jack smiled against his lips when he heard a small moan coming from the archaeologist's throat. They were _so_ enjoying this. He snaked his arms around Daniel's waist and pulled him more closer to him, _if_ that was possible. The daring colonel even added a little tongue action.

He was surprised to find out that Daniel's tongue fought back. Jesus, who knew the geek had it in him?!

It felt so good. He wasn't supposed to be enjoying this! (Well, he wasn't even _supposed_ to be doing this in the first place.)

For a good few minutes, Daniel and Jack were intertwined in a passionate dance of lips, tongues, and hands. Oh god, don't get Jack started on the hands. They were _everywhere._

Suddenly, they heard a voice at the door.

"Hey guys, I…. Oh. _Oh."_

Jack and Daniel immediately pulled apart, their cheeks reddening and their mouths panting for air. Sam stood at the door way, her jaw practically on the floor. They were so embarrassed, they couldn't even stare at her.

"Um," she said. "Am I interrupting?"

They both answered at the same time.

"Yes," Jack said.

"No!" Daniel exclaimed, shooting him a death glare. "No, you're not interrupting. We… I, ah…"

He glanced at Jack, hoping that he would give Sam a damn good reason why they were making out in his office. The colonel sighed, glanced at his watch. Fifteen more seconds.

"Damn, Daniel," he said, not bothering to explain to the stunned Major. "You are one hell of a kisser."

-flash-


	10. Commissary Blues

10.

"O'Neill, do you have still have feelings for Major Carter?"

Jack was taken aback by the question so much that he almost spit out the water he was drinking and nearly choked. Thank god it was only him and Teal'c having this discussion in the commissary and not Daniel or Sam. _Especially_ not Sam. They were off doing whatever geeky things they had to do. He and Teal'c were taking another break from the time loop shenanigans.

"What?!" Jack asked. That was completely unexpected, especially from someone like Teal'c.

"You have been spending a lot of time with Major Carter these past few loops with, I believe, having the intention of courting her."

Courting her?!

Well, he _does_ have a point.

Wait, no!

"Courting?" Jack repeated, trying to wrap his head around whatever point Teal'c was trying to make.

"It is quite apparent that you acquire romantic feelings for her," the Jaffa added. "Especially after the Za'tarc reading."

Jack almost forgot that Teal'c was one of the few witnesses who saw him and Sam… admit their feelings for each other for the sake of saving lives.

"We promised we would keep everything relating to that in the room."

"Your actions during these last few time loops seem to be going against your statements."

"Is it that obvious?"

"It is."

Jack shifted his eyes around, first down at his fruit loops and then from side to side, catching a glimpse of the whole commissary. Nobody seemed to be paying attention at the two conversing and he didn't want any eavesdroppers listening in and spreading gossip (because he out of all people would know that base gossip is worse than high school gossip.)

"It's against regulations," he said after leaning forward and lowering the volume of his voice.

"I did not think that rules got in the way of true feelings."

The Colonel raised his eyebrows. When did Teal'c start to sound like a romantic comedy at his climax?

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I went against my the laws I used to abide by for the sake of freedom for my people. You, Major Carter, Daniel Jackson, and I broke your laws by going through the Stargate to stop the Goa'uld from their attack on Earth."

"But Teal'c," he said. "We broke the rules to save millions of people. If Sa—Carter and I get caught, both our careers will be royally screwed up. I don't think we want to sacrifice our careers for the sake of a relationship."

Never did Teal'c and Daniel know that a curious Major was standing next to the doorway listening in to their conversation. They had sat near the entrance and they didn't do a real good job in keeping their voices low. Her back was against the cold metal wall as she was deep in thought about the conversation she just heard.

Did Jack really have feelings for her? Well, facing the facts, he obviously did. After all, they couldn't lie during the Za'tarc reading. But did he really want…?

"Carter?"

She jumped at the sound of her name, causing her to jerk her head back against the wall. She had been so deep in thought that she didn't notice Jack walk through the door.

A temporary pain shot through her head and she winced right when the impact was made.

"Whoa," he said, reaching an arm out to grab her arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sam replied straightening up. She seemed a bit flushed and taken aback. "I'm… I've had worse."

Jack narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms.

"You were listening in!"

She bit her lip, her eye contact averting anywhere but Jack's eyes.

_Busted._

"How much did you hear?" he continued.

Sam made an I'm-guilty-as-charged-to-no-end-whatsoever-but-I-don't-want-to-vocally-admit-it face where her face contorted around like a Picasso painting.

She heard everything.

"Um, I'm sorry?" she asked. "Just out of curiosity, what _did_ you during the time loops?"

It was Jack's turn to make a face. In response, Sam raised her eyebrows at him in suspicion.

"Don't even stall and wait for this loop to end," she added, crossing her arms.

Damn, he thought. She can catch on pretty quickly.

"I didn't do anything _too_ risky… I sort of… might have…"

"Sir?" she urged.

Jack's voice dropped to a barely audible whisper.

"Kissed you."

Sam's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"What?!"

"Hey, I resigned first."

"Resigned?!"

"You should have seen Hammond's face."

Her mouth was still open in shock. Her expression wouldn't be any more different if Jack punched her in the face several times.

"Anything else?" she dared to ask.

"I made a fort in the briefing room—it was a damn good fort, too—and we may have… cuddled. Uh, we talked about what would happen if we got married. We held hands a few times. And whatever shampoo you're using makes your hair smell very nice and coconut-y."

Jack smirked. Major Sam Carter, the intellectual scientist and one of the smartes people he has ever known in his life, was speechless.

"Um," she mustered. "I, uh… well. So much for keeping it in that room."

The Colonel shrugged.

"So I can't remember any of them because of the time loop?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

They stood awkwardly next to the entrance of the commissary. Workers from the base came and went, but most couldn't pass by without stealing a glance at the two leaders of SG-1.

"How much time do you have left before it resets?" Sam asked.

"Four minutes."

She stepped towards him, closing the gap between her and Jack and licking her lips as she did it. He raised his eyebrows, already knowing her intentions. His gaze darted to her slightly open lips.

"Carter?" he asked, his breath washing over lips.

"Remember this for me, okay?" she asked, sliding her arms around Jack's neck and placing her lips against his.

Jack tensed for a bit, but soon returned the kiss, snaking his arms around her waist as they locked in a passionate kiss. Little did they care about the surprised looks and gasps of literally every worker on the base passing by. News travelled fast and soon, people were poking their heads through the commissary entrance.

Her fingers then teased at the nape of his neck, and for this once Jack wished that the time loops stopped at this moment. He realized that she'll forget every minute of this moment, just as she did with every other time loop. And he knew once the time loop shenanigans got fixed, he couldn't do this again.

Jack broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. Both were panting from the lack of oxygen thanks to the kiss.

"Oh, I'll never forget this," he finally replied, his hand reaching up to cup her jaw.

-flash-

* * *

A/N: (I'm aware how much the title does not coincide with this chapter c;) Hello, sorry this has taken so long! And sorry I haven't been updating anything lately. School has started and I've just gotten settled in the busy routine. And sorry this is sort of lacking in quality, too. This is the point where I'm running out of ideas, but I'm gonna keep it open just in case. So yeah. also ily all.


End file.
